The Wizard Hero: Deku
by reaper27
Summary: When Izuku was four years old. Instead of getting a quirk, he gets magic from Fairy Tail. Now combine with One For All will he achieve his dream of becoming a hero?
1. Izuku Midoriya's Magical Origins

"I realized that, when I was four years old, that all men are not created equal".

On a warm summer day, at a park, A little boy with green hair was tearing up while shaking in fear as he stood in front of a crying boy. "That's mean Kacchan," he said "Can't you see he's hurt', he then got into a weak battle stance. "If you don't stop right now, I'll never forgive you, I'll stop you myself!'. In front of them were three boys, one with black hair who can elongated his fingers, the other with a pair of wings that sprouted from his back, and the last one, their leader, whose name was kacchan, has ash blond hair, let out an explosion from the palm of his hands as he smirked."You, stop me?, You can't a hero without a quirk, Deku," Kacchan let out an evil smirk that made the boy, Deku, flinched back in fear. The three boys then charged at him.The green hair boy put his hands out in front of him as he tried to defend himself and the boy behind him

'HELP ME!'

Suddenly, Ice formed under his feet and it went towards the bullies, Kacchan immediately jumped out of the way as the second bully had slid onto the ice, falling flat on his face, The third bully, the winged one,had grew closer to deku until a large gust of wind appeared from the latter's arms, He tried to steady himself but the wind was proven to be too strong and he was blown away landing on the ground. The ash blond haired boy glared at deku, who watched him nervously, the little boy he was defending had ran away from the distraction. Katsuki charged at him as Izuku covered his face with his arms. Just as the blond got closer, about to use his quirk, he yelped in pain as something slashed his face. A cat him with dark green fur and light green stripes was standing in front of him. "You leave him alone!" The cat hissed as she unsheathed her claws "or I'll scratch your eyes out". The ashed blond haired boy glared at the green cat 'Stupid cat'. "He may not have a quirk but he can still be a hero with his magic!" the cat cried out. "How can he be a hero with magic?" The blonde boy had said "It doesn't even exist, he's just a quirkless loser so there's no point for him to be a hero" with that he ran off. The cat had let out a sigh of relief, when she look back at the green haired boy, she saw that he was tightly holding onto the helm of his shirt while trying to hold back his tears. The green striped cat went up to him and purred as she nuzzled his stomach."Are you okay Izukkun?" She asked "what if he's right? I don't have a quirk" tears are now rolling down deku's face "I'll never be a hero like All Might" he sobbed, the cat look at him sadly. "But you have something Katsukun doesn't have" The green haired boy looked at her, his eyes red and puffy. "You have Fairy Tail by your side" She gently poked his chest as she smiled at him. "Even without a quirk, you can still be a hero, a hero of fairy tail!" Deku's eyes widening with amazement. He then felt his hair being ruffled and look up to see a young man. He has salmon pink hair, and dark colored eyes. He wears a sleeveless open vest, white pants that reached his ankles, black sandals and was also wearing a white scarf around his neck. He bend down to deku's level. "She's right" He turned his right shoulder towards him "You see this mark" Izuku nodded his head. "With this, you're a part of our guild. You're a wizard just like us, so we're like family" Izuku wiped his tears away and smiled and the pink haired man smiled back. He then stood back up. "Now how about we head home before your mom gets worried" Izuku nodded his head, "Okay Natsu!" He exclaimed. The cat then sprouted her wings, flew up to his head and landed on his head, her fur mixing with his hair as izuku ran down the street towards home, Katsuki's words long forgotten

"I also had discovered something more than a quirk…….

…...I had discovered magic"


	2. Chapter 2

Aldera Middle School

"Now I know that this is your final year here and today you need to start thinking about the schools you want to apply to.'' The teacher said, " But who am I kidding", he threw the papers in the air. " You're aiming for the hero course!"

The students erupted in an uproar of excitement, with the exception of three students, the class showed off their quirks.

"Yes, yes settle down, you know you're not allowed to use your quirks"

The class had calmed down from the excitement.

"Hey Teach, Don't lump me with the rest of these losers" One student called out. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table.

"I'm the real deal here and guys will probably gonna wind up as sidekicks for some busted d-lister"

The students yelled at him in a fit of anger.

" YOU THINK YOU'RE HOT SHIT!"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ASSHOLE"

"Go ahead I'll take you all on" The boy replied.

The teacher looked down at the form. 'You're going to UA, am I right?"

The students were quiet. Katsuki Bakugou, A young fourteen-year-old boy with ash-blond hair. had applied for the prestigious Hero School: UA High School which is a school that famous heroes like the number one hero All Might and the Number two Endeavor who both graduated from there. They all knew that with grades and an explosion quirk like his, he would definitely get accepted into the school.

Katsuki smirked as he jumped on top of his desk. "I aced all the mock tests, I'm the only one that ever stood a chance of getting in, I even become more popular than All Might himself. And be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know my name! And it all starts with U.A High!"

The teacher then looked at the next application form.

"Oh yeah Midoriya, Don't you want to go to U.A too?" He asked

The whole room was quiet as they all looked at the student sitting behind Bakugou. Midoriya had his arms covering his head while a green cat with light green fur and dark green stripes was sitting on his desk. He slowly lifted his head and looked up nervously at the class. Then, half of the class began to laugh.

"Seriously Midoriya?"

"No way you get in without a quirk"

"Out of all the other schools, You chose U.A?!"

Midoriya's face was red with embarrassment as the other half of the class stood up.

"Shut up asshole!

"Midoriya has a quirk!"

"How can he have a quirk if he hasn't shown it?

"Because unlike you, he was smart enough not to use it in school genius!"

"Since when did Midoriya have a quirk?"

"Remember, last time during lunch, we all saw him eating nails out of his bento"

"Bullshit! That doesn't count as a quirk!"

Midoriya made a mental note to eat his lunch on the school roof as the whole class erupted into an argument on whether he is quirkless or not. There was one incident where a snake had gotten into the school, the students were in a panic and when it had found Midoriya, it slithers up and coiled its body around his arm. Instead of shaking in fear, the green-haired boy had simply just patted its head.

Midoriya quickly stood and tried to calm everyone down. "H-Hey guys calm down, They got rid of the rule about not allowing quirkless into the school, I could be the first one". "Besides," He thought, "If I did show off my quirk, I wouldn't want to go bragging about it just like…." Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts when he jumped out of the way as Bakugou slammed his hand on his desk making it explode. The sound of it made Midoriya wince and the green cat had jumped out of the way, hissing at the blond as she sprouted her wings and floated in the air.

"YOU QUIRKLESS WANNABE!" Bakugou yelled. "Did you really think that you can get into the school by failing so hard?" He sneered "This whole school is already crappy enough with their lame-ass quirks but you? You can never hang with the best of the best, you'll be dead the moment you step foot in the exam". Bakugou had quickly pulled his hand back when Midoriya nearly lunged at him and almost bit his hand. He has to keep reminding himself to never use his explosions around Midoriya.

Another student then called out.

"Walt didn't Sable-chan applied to U.A. too?"

The teacher looked down the third application form.

"Ah, yes did apply to U.A."

The students looked at the person that's sitting behind Midoriya. She has dirty blond hair with tan skin. If her eyes were opened, it would show that she has dark hazel green eyes. The student, who is currently sleeping in particular is named Sable Taylor. A student from America, with a powerful fire quirk which she names Fire Demon.

She's the strongest student in their school. To most of the kids mainly is because of her mother, Sarah Taylor is a pro hero from America. So they were surprised that she had applied instead of getting in as a recommendation.

Also is because she's friends with both Midoriya and Bakugou. And yet, because of how strong Sable is, the kids tend to whisper behind her back which led to Bakugou and surprisingly Midoriya defending the female.

So imagine their response to them when the boys had overheard the class whispered to one another.

"With how strong she is, she'll destroy the exam the moment she steps foot in.'

'I'm surprised that she didn't get in as a recommendation, consider that her mother is a Pro Hero"

"Forget about that, compared to her mom, Sable is a monster. Just imagine what happens when she becomes a pro hero'

That last comment made both Bakugou and Midoriya growl as they glared at the students.

If there's one thing they both have in common, it's that since they knew her since childhood, bakugou and midoriya see Sable as their older sister. They hated the fact that how everyone treats Sable like she is some kind of villain. Just because she has a quirk that makes the number two pro hero Endeavor's look like a candle, doesn't mean that they're going to treat her like one.

Bakugou let out a few explosions that kept the classes quiet. "What the hell did you say? you damn extra!"

The student knowing that the explosive blond heard him, nervously turned his head away from the glare quickly saying "nothing'

When class was over Midoriya sat at his desk, packing his things in his backpack while the rest of the class left leaving only him and the green cat.

She watched him as Midoriya scrolled through his phone looking at the latest hero news.

"That fight from this morning was all over the news, huh izuku?" The cat said, Midoriya nodded. There was a villain fight on the train tracks when Izuku and Emerald were on their way to school. A villain with a gigantification quirk had stolen a women's purse. The villain was cornered by Police and Heroes such as Backdraft, Deatharms and Kamui Woods. The Moment Kamui was about to apprehend the villain with his quirk, A new pro hero, Mt. Lady had made her appearance.

"We better hurry and write some notes down" As Izuku put his phone away and grabbed the last of his things, which was 'Hero Analysis For The Future' He smelled the sweet scent of caramel, then suddenly, his notebook was snatched out of his hands. He looked up to see Katsuki glaring down at him, The green cat hissed at the blond.

"What the hell does he want this time?"

A tall man with light tan skin, maroon colored hair and dark purple eyes said in disdain as he stood beside Izuku, even though he was the only one Izuku could see.

"What do you have there, His Dairy?" One of Bakugou's lackeys asked. When Bakugou showed them the notebook, they laughed.

"At least there are some of us who aim for the top" Katsuki sneered, ignoring the hissing green cat. " While you are just gonna be at the bottom of the food chain, a little pebble being thrown aside."

"Hey come on Kacchan, Give it back" Izuku pleaded weakly.

Katsuki saw Izuku's hands slowly being covered in iron. He smirked. "Show me that quirk of yours then maybe I'll give it back" The Lackeys behind him snickered as they whispered.

"What's Midoriya gonna do? Tell Sable on us?"

"One little cry and she'll come running"

Katsuki narrowed his eyes at him. Then to Izuku's shock, Katsuki blew up his notebook. The cat lunged towards Katsuki's face but Izuku had grabbed her before she could sink her claws into his face.

"Emerald No!'

"Let Me Go! I wanna scratch his face off!"

The green cat Emerald struggled to break free out of Izuku's Hold.

Katsuki then threw the burn notebook out the window. Emerald finally got out of Izuku's hold, sprouted out her wings and flew after the book. Once the cat was gone, the explosion user walked up to Izuku and put his hand on his shoulder, slightly burning his uniform.

Here's a word of advice" the blond gave Izuku an 'Innocent' smile "Don't even think of applying, or I'll kill you"

Katsuki then walked out of the classroom followed by his lackeys who were laughing.

"Look at him, He so scared he can't even using his own quirk"

"If he had one"

The two of them then laughed even harder.

Izuku's ears twitched as he heard Katsuki's thoughts. "Maybe this will get him to give up"

"If you want a quirk so badly then here's another advice. Just pray for another quirk in your next life, then take a swan dive off the roof of the building".

Izuku was frozen in shock. "He wants me to what!?"

"What The Hell did he say!?"

"That Bastard, I'll kill him"

"That damn Brat!"

"How Could He say that!?"

Multiple voices shouted in his head, The temperature in the room started to get hot and cold at the same time and his head started to pound. Izuku turned his head glaring at Katsuki, smoke coming from his nostrils and his mouth.

Katsuki smirks at him, letting out a few explosions as if to scare him. "What?, You got something to say?"

He didn't expect the next words to come out of Izuku's mouth.

"Yeah I do. Why don't you go ahead, take that ego that's as big as your dick, and shove it up right in your motherfucking ass! You Fucking Dickwad!"

When Izuku realized what he just said, he immediately covered his mouth. Everyone was silent. Bakugou blinked in surprise, his mouth slightly opened.

Midoriya quickly ran past the boys and out of the classroom, not knowing that as he did, he practically shoves Bakugou out the way.

The last thing that midoriya heard when he reached the front door was bakugou asking himself "...Did Deku say Fuck?"

"What the fuck?! What the fuck?! What the fuck?! WHAT... THE… FUCK?!"

Midoriya had lost count of how many times he had asked himself this as he ran down the street, Emerald followed behind him, the burned notebook in her arms.

A tall man with long black hair, red eyes, piercings that took the place of his eyebrows, wearing a long sleeveless coat, light colored pants and black boots was laughing.

"Ghihihihihi, Holy hell kid! never knew you had it in you." He floated beside Midoriya whose face was red with embarrassment. He gave the man a small glare,

"It's not funny Gajeel, It just came out!" Gajeel gave the greenette a knowing smirk and raised one eyebrow at him as if he was saying 'It came out, huh?' Midoriya looked away, pouting as he and Emerald walked towards the tunnel under the bridge.

"We all know that you've been wanting to say that to Katsuki for a long time, and it was only to shut him up." Another man with blond hair, dark grey eyes with a lightning bolt scar on his right eye, had said. "And how does it feel?" Midoriya was silent for a second 'til he answered. "It felt good, really good" his tense shoulders started to go limp, as he let out a long sigh. "It was as if I wanted to get something off my back" The blond male nodded, letting out a small smile as Gajeel laughed once again.

As both Izuku and Emerald walked through the tunnel, Izuku's phone vibrated in his pocket.

He pulled it out to see that he got a text from Sable.

Flame Imp: Hey! U on your way home?

Izuku texted back to her.

Little Bunny: Yeah, Just got out

A Few seconds later, Sable texted back.

Flame Imp: Good, U up for Apex Legends? I wanna try out the new character for season five.

Izuku texted her back once more.

Little Bunny: Sure :)

Flame Imp: Great! I'll see u there:)

Izuku put his phone back in his pocket, and with Emerald, who sat comfortably on his head and a smile on his face, they continued on towards the end of the tunnel.

'Maybe things are starting to feel a little bit better' is what he had thought until he stopped. A horribly bad smell had reached his nose. It had made his eyes burn, his ears twitch when he heard a voice behind both him and emerald.

"A body…a perfect hiding spot". Izuku turned around and his eyes widened in shock. A huge moving sludge that reek of sewage water had towered over them, with eyes filled with malicious intent and a wicked grin on his face.

"A Villain?!" Izuku had shouted, when suddenly, the sludge villain attacked, Izuku dodged out of the way.

"Hold Still!" The sludge villain growled, but Izuku and Emerald kept evading his attacks. The green cat flew around the villain, making the villain swinging his arms around to swat her away. Suddendly, He was hit in the eye by a long iron pole making him shout in pain. The villain turned to see that Izuku had turned his arm into iron and had lengthened it into a spear-headed lance.

The Villain grinned in excitement at seeing it. "Nice quirk you have a kid, Hope you don't mind if I borrow your body? I need to make a quick getaway" With a hard backhanded swing, Emerald was slammed into the wall, she yelped in pain, falling unconscious as she slid down to the ground.

"EMERALD!" Izuku shouted. In shock of his friend, he hadn't realized that he was now covered in the horrible stench of sewer sludge. Izuku struggled to break free of the villain's hold, trying to rip his body from him but the villain was too slippery, and now with the villain crawling into his mouth, It was making it harder for him to breath so that he couldn't use his dragon slayer's roar.

"...I can't breath…. got to...break free…." Izuku could feel his body going weak, his iron hand turning back into human flesh. Laxus, Gajeel, along with multiple voices in his head were starting to sound muffled. His body went limp. His eyes slowly began to close as they landed on his fallen notebook on the ground, its page opened to the drawing of his hero costume.

"I guess this is it for me, I'm sorry mom, I hope you're not worried, and I'm sorry too Sable-chan, I won't be able to make it home" were Izuku's thoughts as he was almost in the arms of death.

Then there was a loud bang. The Sludge turned around to the direction of the sound. A large man, wearing a white shirt that looked too tight on his muscled body, dark green pants along with brown shoes and yellow blond hair had appeared with a bag full of groceries with a familiar wide grin on his face.

"No! Not You!" The sludge villain exclaimed. The man let out a loud laugh.

"HA HA HA HA, Fear not citizen, For I Am Here!"

The Villain turned the opposite end of the tunnel before the man pulled his arm back and shouted..

"DETROIT SMASH!"

A burst of air erupted from a single punch, the villain had exploded from the blast, freeing midoriya from his hold. Izuku slowly opened his eyes and saw the person who saved him.

"Is that...All Might?" Is what he thought before he fell unconscious.

Annnnnd DONE! Sorry if i had taken you guys this long to finish this. To Be honest, I had totally forgotten about this. With all of my classes and this whole quarantine thing going on I had forgotten about this. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Until Then See Ya!

PS. Let Izuku Say Fuck!


	3. Next Chapter Preview

_Next Time On Wizard Hero Deku….._

"_Holy Shit You're All Might!"_

"_I would like to stick around young citizen but I got other places to be once this villain is in custody"_

"_Wait, I want to ask you something!"_

"_**Why the hell did you jump!?"**_

"_Can I be a Hero even if I don't have a quirk?"_

"_You're not All Might!" _

"_That.. wound…."_

"_I"m Sorry, but you're gonna have to think realistically"_

"_What was that!"_

"_That's the villain from before…"_

"_It's My Fault"_

"_I'm Pathetic"_

"_Kaachan?"_

"_HELP ME!"_

"_You looked like you needed help. So I don't want you to die!"_

"_DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

"_DEKU!"_

"_IZUKU!"_

"_Now I got a fire in My belly!_

"_Get Down! _

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_

"_Young man, You _Can _Be a Hero!"_

_Next Time:_

_Whatever It Takes Part 2_

_(To Be A Wizard)_


	4. chapter 4

Hey guys so the real reason that I hadn't updated wizard hero deku is because I have been caught up with work and school altogether, plus I couldn't of think what other things I want to put in the story. So for right now, I won't be able to have any time to update until I have some free time on this. But don't worry I will update on this soon. So be patient. To honest I was suprised at the likes and faves that i got, so as a little reward for you all. Here's a lil preview of Chapter 4 and 5.

  
  


"You want me to clean up the beach"

"The whole beach!"

"Now that's crazy!"

"Well, Its either that or have his arms ripped off!

"Also Young Midoriya, about what happen earlier, what was that quirk you had?"

"Well All Might, Its a long story so let's start with this one everyone knows of"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Do You Believe In Magic?"


End file.
